Tinkering Time
by Meredith Lavern
Summary: After a fun trip to the Pyramids of Giza, the Doctor starts tinkering with the TARDIS and suddenly time starts to become a whole lot less secure for the Doctor. Please like/fav/review. Thank you!


The day was humming along. The Ponds and I were having a laugh in the console room after a quick stop in Egypt to see the pyramids of Giza.

"Did you see that security guard!", Amy said pressing her chest out, trying to imitate a security guard, "It was like he was trying to get run over by those camels!"

"But that wasn't even close to as funny as what happened with the tour guide. She almost fainted when the Doctor gave her a complete list of every pharaoh and how fast he beat them in checkers", Rory said laughing and pretending to swoon.

"Some barista that was", I added with a sly smile.

"Don't even get me started on him", Rory groaned loudly, blushing.

Amy laughed and pulled a slip of paper with a number scribbled on out of her pocket.

"I knew I couldn't be the only one who thinks your cute", she teased and waved the paper in front of his face, which only made him turn a darker shade of red.

"Is it too early for a divorce?", he asked with a pound of sarcastic love.

"What? You want to go after the barista?", Amy said, wiggling her eyebrows at her husband.

"No that's not-", he started to say before realizing that if he kept talking he would just bury himself.

I slightly chuckled at the Roman, the perfect man for Amelia Pond.

I started to tinker with some of the controls on the console with my sonic. I made sure everything was in proper running order before disappearing under the glass console floor. There was a couple wire hanging loose from the main units so I hopped into my swing and began working to correct the problem. I had been hanging there for quite sometime completely focused on the work, when I was caught off guard by the Ponds.

"What do you say Doctor?", Amy asked.

"Criminy! Don't do that! I thought you'd know better than to sneak up on people like that!", I said looking at the pair, "And I'm sorry? Didn't quite catch that Pond. What did you say".

She looked at me strangely, "Doctor we've been here for like ten minutes talking to you. You were explaining temporal anomalies and then like some kind of space goo stuff that is like living hair gel. I asked you what do you say to going and seeing the goo stuff.

"Oh", I said pretending that I had remembered any of that.

They both exchanged a look that said they didn't believe me.

Of course I knew what she was talking about but I didn't remember telling her and Rory about any of those things.

"Matalla 7, the wobbly planet", I said smiling and leaning back in my swing, "It's great. Yeah let's go, but lets wait until morning you've been up at least 18 hours. Why not get some rest?".

"You alright?", the ginger asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, course", I said with a small smile.

"People don't just up and forget chucks of time like that. Perhaps you blacked out? I could check you out and see", Rory offered.

"Ponds I am perfectly fine. Now go to sleep", I said.

"Doctor?", Amy asked now standing before me in her pyjamas.

Her hair was all dishevelled.

I sat there in my swing, mouth agape, "How did you do that?"

Amy looked at me carefully, "Do what?"

"Change into you pyjamas", I said as I looked around for the Roman, "And make Rory disappear".

"Rory?", Amy called loudly.

A few moments later Rory came into view holding a skillet with two eggs cooking in it, "Amy what's wrong?"

She turned back towards me, "What was the last thing Rory said too you?"

"He said, ' People don't just up and forget chucks of time like that. Perhaps you blacked out? I could check you out and see'. Why? What is it?", I asked.

"No, that's not what he said", She said warily.

"Yes", I said, "That is exactly what he said".

Rory set down the cooking eggs.

"I asked you how you take your eggs", he said.

"What? No you didn't", I chuckled and then rather smugly said, "You couldn't have. I know you didn't because you just offered to examine me"

"Doctor…", he started, "That was last night".

"What?", I asked genuinely confused.

"That was last night, as in, hours later", he said.

My eye twitched as I realized that they were right, "What".

"Doctor we are going to the med bay right not to check you out like it or not", the Roman said.

"Really I'm fine", I said and suddenly realized that I was in the med bay with a nurse listening to my hearts with a stethoscope, my chest bare.

I yelped and scooted away, "How the hell did I get here!"

"Well that confirms the black out theory", Rory said.

"Doctor listen to me", Amy said looking me straight in the eyes, "You keep on blacking out. Rory's trying to figure out what it is that is causing it".

"Right now it looks like you have a second electrical signal in your brain. Almost as if you were shocked and instead of disbursing it is congregating in your brain", Rory said.

"Would I have remembered getting shocked?", I asked.

"I doubt it", he said.

"The wiring under the glass floor", I said.

"Makes since", he said, "How long till it wears off then?"

"Probably about two days assuming that I manage to disburse it first. I need to get to the console and use an electric biological conduit to basically download the extra signal. After that I will more than likely be blacking out for the next couple day, until it completely leaves, because even when I download it there will still be traces of it", I said.

"So what do you want us to do?", Rory asked.

"Well basically no time travel, obviously, and don't let me die. Stay in the TARDIS", I paused, "After that whatever you guys want is fine. Just remember to be safe and be good".

After two days with almost continual black outs, I woke up in TARDIS kitchen in a skimpy dress surrounded by Jammy Dodgers and a herd of miniature llamas the size of cats.

Amy and Rory were sprawled out, asleep, on the floor wearing over sized orange and green sombreros.

I laughed as one of the llamas began crewing on my hair, "So much for being good Ponds".


End file.
